1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for synchronizing connection credentials.
2. History of Related Art
When an access-point device such as, for example, a projector, is out of reach of a user, a proxy such as a remote control can be used to associate the access-point device with a connecting device via, for example, near-field communication (NFC). A proxy token stored by the proxy contains connection credentials for the access-point device. When the proxy is brought within range of the connecting device, the proxy token can be transferred to the connecting device via NFC. The connecting device can then use the connection credentials stored therein to connect to the access-point device. However, the connection credentials maintained by the proxy and connection credentials maintained by the access-point device often become out-of-sync. For example, the proxy may be new or the connection credentials maintained by the access-point device may have been updated. When this occurs, the proxy is no longer effective for its purpose.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.